


Smím prosit?

by AliNasweter



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z příběhů, který se kdysi mohl stát, kdysi dávno, když se ještě nic nevědělo, když Loki nazýval svého bratra bratrem, a když mezi povinnosti Asgardských princů patřila i účast na plesech. </p><p>Pre-Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smím prosit?

„Nikam nejdu,“ řekli oba zaráz. Věnovali si spokojené pohledy. A pak se oba stejně přikrčili, když jim došlo, že jejich odpověď byla daleko od té žádoucí. Frigga si totiž založila ruce na prsou, a jestli dva už poměrně ostřílené bojovníky dokázalo něco vyděsit, tak tento postoj u ženy, natož u matky.

„Jste princové Asgardu,“ pokračoval Odin tvrdohlavě. Královna mlčela.

„O důvod víc tam nejít.“

„Loki!“

„Otče! Já nechodím na plesy, bály, karnevaly ani slavnosti,“ mrmlal černovlasý bůh uraženě, jako by jej samotná představa hudby, jídla a tance pohoršovala.

„Thore,“ obrátil se král k synovi, který byl svou zálibou v socializaci známý v lepším světle.

„Já… nemám rád plesy. Chtěl… chtěli jsme jít na lov,“ vyhrkl starší princ rychle, načež se potěšeně a zároveň překvapeně usmál, pyšný na svou bravurní výmluvu. Lokiho ostentativní plácnutí do čela ho utvrdilo, že se mu to zas tak moc nepovedlo.

„Ples se tady koná jednou za sto let. Na lov chodíte týden co týden,“ zahřměl král a vstal ze svého trůnu. Dobře udělal, že nechal síň vyklidit. Nikdo nebyl svědkem jeho vzpurných synů, kteří místo povinností dbali hlavně o zábavu.

Aby byl upřímný aspoň sám k sobě, do Lokiho příliš nadějí nevkládal. Nikdy na společenské akce nechodil, a když ano, tak tam něco podpálil, vyděsil ženy, znechutil muže, posmíval se bojovníkům a urážel vznešenou návštěvu. Přestože byl mistrem slova, jen málokdy jej využil pro dobro věci. Jestli se někdy obtěžoval se sladkými výmluvami, rozkošnou skromností a nevinnými úsměvy, ze kterých jen zázrakem nekapal med, pak jedině na svou matku, která pro svého mladšího měla slabost i bez toho, natož když Loki ukázal, jak dokáže svého talentu využít.

„Ten poslední byl fiasko,“ řekl Thor, jako by to snad byl nějaký argument.

„Ty si něco z toho pamatuješ?“ uculil se na něj Loki. „Opil ses jak čuně a pak jsi spal pod stolem. A přikryl ses sukní Ljósálfheimské princezny.“

Thor se začervenal a Loki se potěšeně usmíval.

„Proto vás tam chci oba. Thor se bude starat o hosty a Loki o Thora.“

„Vždycky vyfasuju tu nejhorší povinnost, jaká v možnostech je,“ zabručel mladší z princů.

„Nerad vám to připomínám, ale momentálně s vámi nemluvím jako tolerantní otec, ale jako mstivý král. Znáte ho. Nemá rád, když jej dva princové, kteří by měli jít lidu příkladem, odmítají splnit jeho přání, nemluvě o rozkazu,“ usmál se Odin. V oku se mu zablesklo, a Loki sklonil hlavu, uznávaje tím svoji porážku. Thor, který se při rozhovorech s rodiči držel bratrových reakcí, následoval jeho příkladu.

 

*******

 

„Bratře?“ Loki neslyšně vnikl do Thorova pokoje a připlížil se za jeho záda. Thor seděl na obrovské posteli s červenými pomuchlanými přehozy před ještě větší skříní a nešťastně hleděl na brnění. Zbožňoval ho, samozřejmě. Ale ten fakt, že s ním nejde do boje (ani na svou vlastní korunovaci), mu jindy nadšený úsměv nemálo komplikoval.

Loki si k němu bez dalších slov přisedl. Bylo to, jako by na postel vyskočila kočka, Thor se ani nepohnul.

„Co tak nešťastně, bratře? Smiř se s tím, stejně jsme neměli šanci se z toho vyvlíknout,“ šťouchl do něj mladší princ hravě.

„Ale mohl ses víc snažit,“ zabručel Thor a věnoval mu jeden mimořádně vyčítavý pohled, na Lokiho žebříčku ten nejméně žádaný a ve stejné míře nenáviděný.

„Zato ty ses vyznamenal, bratře,“ prohlásil dramaticky. „Tvá udatnost při rozhovorech s otcem je legendární.“

„Víš, že se slovy spoléhám na tebe. V boji se klidně ujmu velení.“

„V boji neděláš nic jiného, než že mi říkáš, že se ujímáš velení.“

„Neměň téma!“ začal se Thor vztekat. „Slovíčkaření si nech pro něco jiného, třeba na výmluvy, proč nemůžeme oba dva na ples!“

„Ještě chvilku takhle pokračuj a možná nikdo nepřijde kvůli příliš nebezpečné bouřce,“ navrhl Loki a zašklebil se. Thor líně zvedl ruku a shodil ho z postele.

„Co je!“ zaječel Loki, ponížen tím náhlým útokem a uražen tím, že to jeho obrovskému bratrovi nedělalo ani minimální problém.  „To tak vyvádíš kvůli jednomu hloupému plesu? Už jsi byl na stovkách takových a nikdy ses netvářil jako před popravou. Chápu, že tě může představa Sif v šatech natolik vyděsit, ale ani nic takového-… ah!“ Loki nadšeně zavýskl. Thor sebou zděšeně škubl. Ten zvuk nenáviděl. Nikdy to pro něj nedopadlo zrovna…

„Ty zbabělče,“ zašeptal Loki s očima dokořán, a vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že je v ráži. Přímo z něj přetékala radost, škodolibost a nesnesitelná touha to dát bratrovi pořádně a jak se patří sežrat. „Ty se bojíš! Bojíš se, že tě Sif uvidí tančit. Že tě _všichni_  uvidí tančit.“

Nebylo to tak, že by to Thorovi přál - možná tak ze sedmdesáti procent. Mnohem větší radost měl z toho, že by mohl… že by možná konečně mohl ukázat, že je alespoň v něčem lepší než jeho tolik opěvovaný starší bratr. Pravda, nebylo to nic, co by mohl připomínat věčně, a nestálo ho ani žádné úsilí si představit každé slovo, které mu Sif na jeho zálibu poví. Ne, že by ho její rádoby urážlivé komentáře opravdu štvaly… upřímně ho ty čím dál ubožejší pokusy nudily. A i když se jí zatím nepovedlo nic, čím by si zasloužila souhlas všech přítomných, vždycky ho dostala. Dokonce ani talent, kvůli kterému dostal své jméno, nedokážou uznat za dostatečně dobrý.

Je tolik bojovníků silnějších než Thor, ale jemu nikdo titul nejsilnějšího Asgarďana nebral. A pokud Loki věděl – samozřejmě při vší skromnosti – nebyl nikdo, kdo by se mu vyrovnal v šikovném a účinném použití slov. I tak ho dokázala zesměšnit Sif. Agresivní Sif, která se snaží svou neschopnost postarat se o domácnost, učit se lékařství nebo magii vykompenzovat v boji. Nic, co by stálo za potlesk. A přesto ho dostala, když se pustila do posměšků na Lokiho adresu.

Thor si všiml, že Loki nějak podezřele dlouho mlčí. To byla příliš velká odmlka mezi poznámkami, kterých měl rozhodně dostatek. Svezl se k němu na zem a zblízka se na něj podíval, jestli mu ten pád snad natolik neublížil. Nenašel žádný důkaz, že by se mu něco stalo a Thor se nemohl ubránit podezření, že je to možná Lokiho způsob, jak se z plesu vykroutit.

„Hej! Tohle na nikoho platit nebude! Matka tady není,“ varoval ho. Loki mezitím potřásl hlavou a chladnokrevně tak přerušil proud vzpomínek, u kterých hrozilo, že se z nich vytvoří vlna a pohltí ho. Znovu na bratra zaostřil a na tvář se mu vrátil úšklebek.

„Ty neumíš tančit,“ zopakoval, čistě proto, že se mu líbilo, jak to zní.

 

*******

 

Když se oba bratři shodli na tom, že mají holt smůlu, rozešli se. Thor byl poněkud nervózní z toho, že nebyl zasypán hromadou posměšků, jak očekával, ale jeho vrozená naivita mu velela, že je to jen Lokiho lítost a spoluúčast.

Lítost bylo to poslední, co teď vládlo Lokiho emocím. V břiše se mu rozlíval pomalu a lepkavě pocit uspokojení, bylo to zákeřné a vláčné jako jed, ale on se ho odmítal zbavit. Jak často se mu jen naskytne příležitost být opravdu v něčem lepší? Jeho racionální já, které pořád tak útrpně stálo nohama pevně na zemi, mu samozřejmě připomínalo, že zlatému princátku se tahle malá bota odpustí a snad to všem bude připadat vtipné a společně s Thorem se tomu zasmějí a Loki z toho opět vyjde jako zženštilý podivín, ale za pokus to stálo.

Protože jestli musel svému bratrovi něco přiznat, byla to jeho odvaha, a to i v případech, kdy věděl, že neuspěje. Když dělal zkoušky z počtů a dějin, měl v hlavě prázdno, ale přesto zaťal zuby a šel k mistrovi, aby ze sebe udělal veřejně idiota. Loki šel se stejným zápalem, protože vše uměl a věděl, ani snažit se nemusel.

Tak strašně moc v tu chvíli bratra nenáviděl. Že se dokázal usmát jako pitomec a přijmout otcovo kázání, že budoucí král by měl vědět, čemu že to má vlastně vládnout, na co má dohlížet, co má dodržovat. Loki se vyznal v záležitostech, ve kterých by zdaleka ještě neměl, ale protože toho dospěl posloucháním za dveřmi (občas nějakou zahrabanou šachtou) při královských poradách, nemohl dát svou znalost nijak najevo. Zkrátka byl za idiota, ať už něco uměl nebo ne.

Jejich učitel Lokimu nevěnoval příliš mnoho pozornosti, považoval ho za nevkusného vtipálka, který se všechny vědomosti naučí snad nějakým odporným trikem, jen aby svého mistra zesměšnil. Věnoval se Thorovi, jehož nevědomost a ignoranci bral jako základ vědomostí, které by každý Asgarďan měl mít v době počátku vzdělání.

Loki nebral porážku ani zdaleka tak sportovně jako Thor. Byla to pro něj urážka, bylo to ponížení, které si musel nést jako břemeno po zbytek svého příliš dlouhého života, bylo to, jako by mu někdo napsal na čelo, že prohrál, byl zesměšněn, a že už se tak k němu budou chovat navždy, že už se toho jednoho neúspěchu nikdy nezbaví.

Tři týdny před plesem se k Lokimu blonďatý princ přikradl a do ucha mu zašeptal: „Zlomím si nohu.“ Lokimu chvilku trvalo, než mu význam těchto slov pronikl až do hlubin mozku, proto se neotočil hned. Thor byl jeho následovným šokovaným výrazem potěšen. „A myslím to vážně. Kdo s přeraženou hnátou dokáže protančit celou noc?“ zeptal se řečnicky a bez dalšího slova odešel. Loki se tím odmítal zabývat. Protože i přes Thorovu statečnost si byl jistý, že ten idiot neví, jak si nohu skutečně zlomit. On ji totiž nikdy zlomenou neměl, na rozdíl od Lokiho, samozřejmě. Maximálně si zvrtne kotník, blbec.

Strach o bratrovo zdraví jej o ten jedovatý vítězoslavný pocit nepřipravil.

 

*******

 

Po dalších pár dnech byl přepaden. Nebylo to nic život či zdraví ohrožujícího, ale Lokimu přišlo nemožné bratrovy vpády do jeho pokoje a soukromí nazývat tak hanebným eufemismem jako je pouhá  _návštěva_.

Thor stihl v neuvěřitelně krátké chvíli vyrazit dveře od Lokiho pokoje, téměř shodit celou knihovnu po levé straně a stejně málem i prosednout velkou postel s tmavě zelenými přehozy. Loki, který dosud seděl ve výklenku u okna a zasněně hleděl ven, poskočil a vytřeštil na Thora oči. Ten, aniž by bratrovu zděšení přikládal jakýkoli význam, promluvil:

„Zjistil jsem, že si otec povolal i válečníky a Sif. Poslouchal jsem za dveřmi,“ zahihňal se do dlaní. „Podle toho povyku bych si myslel, že Sif vyzvala otce na souboj za drzost žádat ji o něco tak potupného jako se obléct do ženských společenských šatů…“ S očekáváním pohlédl na bratra, aby vyčetl jakoukoli posměšnou reakci, náznak pobavení. Miloval ty chvíle, kdy takhle seděli v pokoji a s dětinskou škodolibostí pomlouvali své kamarády. Sif byla Lokiho oblíbeným terčem. Tentokrát Thor zklamaně zjistil, že se Loki při myšlence na bojovnici v šatech ani neusmál.

Nebylo to tak, že by se Loki vzpamatoval a vzdal se svého zlomyslného vítězství, naopak. Cítil se čím dál sebejistěji a právě to mu k jeho vlastnímu překvapení dělalo tak zle. Připadal si jako špatný člověk, špatný bratr, špatný všechno, čím kdy byl. Proč bratrovi nepodá pomocnou ruku, proč mu nenabídne, že ho pár základních kroků naučí, dost jednoduchých na to, aby to za tu chvilku zvládl, ale složitých na to, aby lidi uvěřili, že je umí odmala?

Vlastně na tohle odpověď znal. Thor ho totiž nepožádal. Ani v nejmenším nepředpokládal, že by jeho neschopný mladší bratříček uměl něco, co on ne. Kdyby to věděl, byl by se tu před ním plazil a prosil ho o slitování. Ale už jen fakt, že s Lokiho umem Thor nepočítal, ho urážel.

Ať si v tom jednou vymáchá čumák, když ne v ničem jiném. Proč si musí připadat špatně za něco, co ještě nikdy neudělal, co si chce teprve vyzkoušet? Nemůže přece vědět, jak to dopadne, jak může mít výčitky za něco, co ještě ani neudělal? Zatracené svědomí.

 

*******

 

Dalších pár dní svého bratra neviděl. Chvilku přemýšlel nad tím, že by se šel podívat na ošetřovnu, jestli se ten blonďatý blbec opravdu neposlal do komatu nebo do sádry, ale nakonec to zamítl a rozešel se do krásných rozlehlých zahrad. Začínalo období, kdy se příroda připravovala na zimu, listí se barvilo do všech různých odstínů, Asgard byl přenádherný a nebylo možné nad tím mávnout rukou a civět do knihy, jak Loki míval ve zvyku.

K jeho překvapení a nemalému znechucení (a má po procházce, co komu udělal?) v zahradě potkal obávanou Sif. Seděla na lavičce, hlavu sklopenou tak, aby jí dlouhé tmavé vlasy zakrývaly tvář. Loki ji s rozpuštěnými vlasy nevídal často, Sif tak většinou chodila jenom doma, když ji její matka nutila chodit v zástěře a chovat se jako žena v domácnosti. Sif si rozpustila vlasy, aby skryla svůj stud, své ponížení. A Loki se kolem ní procházel a jen se ušklíbal. Myslel si původně – v době, kdy jejich krapet prohozené záliby vyplouvaly na povrch – že si budou rozumět, když mají podobné problémy. Loki zjistil, že mu v žilách koluje magie, a Sif se mlátila hlava nehlava, vzdorujíc tak oslovení mezi muži velmi populárním: křehká květinka.

Křehká květinka skolila všechny borce v okolí, a princ, u kterého se očekávaly nebývalé dovednosti v boji, se schovával za barevné kouře, skvrny a ty podivné efekty, které to černé umění dovedlo vyvolat. Posmívali se oběma. Sif se rozzuřila ještě víc, a Loki se stáhl do sebe, do ústraní, hlavně někam daleko, kde ty posměšky neuslyší. Nejspíš ani nebyla urážka, když ho ta žena nazývala zbabělcem.

Doufal, že stihne využít její nepozornosti a ze zahrady se vytratí – plížit se taky uměl lépe než ona – ale bojovnice zvedla prudce hlavu a vyskočila na nohy.

„Co, přišel ses posmívat?“ prskla bojovně a zaťala pěsti. Loki, nemálo zalarmován představou oněch pěstí na své čelisti, se jen nevinně usmál a zamrkal.

„Mám snad nějaký důvod?“ zeptal se vyhýbavě.

„Ach, ale jistěže. Kdy ty nemáš důvod? Když žádný není, vymyslíš si ho!“ pokračovala ve stejném duchu. Loki, který byl připraven na další typickou hádku bez hlavy a paty, si jen znuděně prohlížel koruny stromů a litoval, že si do zahrady nevybral jiný vstup. „A nedělej, že o tom nevíš! Zas tak dobrý lhář totiž nejsi.“

Loki v jádru skutečně nebyl zlý, tím si byl jist. Ale občas… si prostě nemohl pomoct. Uši ho na tu zjevnou slabost zabrněly, oči se mu zvědavě přimhouřily a on měl co dělat, aby udržel lhostejný výraz.

„Ach, netušil jsem, že tě to opravdu tak bere, lady Sif,“ pronesl ležérně. Po očku pokukoval po její reakci, a málem nadšeně poskočil, když dostal přesně tu, kterou očekával. Bojovnice se zarděla a vztekle se posadila na lavičku. Mlčela. A on se zkrátka neuměl pustit, když už se něčeho držel. Navíc by jí tím prokázal milost, a ta škodolibá harpyje si něco takového nezasloužila. Pohopkával hravě po křehkém ledu a čekal, kdy se prolomí. Měl to v povaze, dalo by se říct. „A dokonce natolik, že se ani nebráníš, když se ti to někdo snaží předhodit. Musí to pro tebe být těžké.“

„Jen pokračuj. Mám spoustu jiných příležitostí, kdy ti dát sežrat něco, co nejde tobě! Muž, a jaký muž!“ zapištěla zlomyslně, ale její zlost byla křečovitá a nejistá, nebyla skutečně naštvaná, byla v úzkých, byla jako zvíře zahnané do kouta, vydané na milost svým lovcům. Nedokázala by přijmout fakt, že je tím lovcem právě Loki.

Z jejího zdánlivě nic neříkajícího proslovu si Loki mezitím seskládal maličké puzzle, nedostatečné pro celkové vykreslení situace, ale pro začátek lepší, než očekával. Jen potřeboval chvilku času, aby doladil detaily.

Je rozzuřená, protože jí matka nebo někdo jiný vyčítá další ženskou povinnost, kterou by měla ovládat. Není to nic typicky domáckého, protože si byla jistá, že Loki tuhle povinnost dokáže splnit. Muselo to být něco, co umí i muži, ale je to typičtější pro ženy. Že jí to vyčítá matka, je jasné podle jejího oblečení. Byla doma, měla na sobě zástěru a její rozpuštěné vlasy byly důkazem naprosté bezbrannosti, kterou pociťovala jedině, když čelila své matce. A co vyčítá matka dceři? Pověst, jedině to, co si o ní budou myslet lidi. Bylo to tedy něco, co se neprovádělo doma, to se dá ještě nějak zamlčet. Je to veřejná činnost, krásný a jednoduchý terč pro pomluvy, pokud vše nejde hladce.

Do mysli se mu vrátil Thor a jeho smích nad tím, jak se Sif vztekala, když po ní – jakožto očekávané společnici staršího prince – chtěl samotný král účast na plesu. A těžko se ženě odmítá princ, do kterého je už odmala zamilovaná, a ještě hůř se odmítá král, kterého se odmítnout nedá a nemůže.

Loki se rozesmál dřív, než se stačil zarazit. Sif znovu zvedla hlavu a z lavice vyskočila na nohy, vypadala teď jako divoké zvíře, soptila.

„Ty hnusná bestie. Ty nenažraná hyeno!“ křičela. Loki věděl, že právě udělal blbost, ale už dlouho necítil to lechtání v břiše, ten ohňostroj, který mu projel přes žaludek a hrdlo, jak dlouho ze sebe nevyrazil ten upřímný a plný smích, neutišitelný a nakažlivý, o kterém ani dřív nevěděl, že ho vůbec má.

Thor se smál jedině tak, aby o tom věděl každý v dosahu několika mil. Loki se nesmál, sotva kdy se pousmál či ušklíbl. Jeho skutečné pobavení dokázalo až uchichtnutí, které se dalo snadno přeslechnout a u staršího z bratrů vyvolalo neskutečné veselí. Ale tohle bylo něco tak neobvyklého, až se i ponížená Sif málem zarazila. Chtěla ten zvuk poslouchat déle, protože věděla, že je to něco, co neslyší jen tak někdo, dokonce ani Thor ne, chtěla mít nějakou výhodu, ale její hněv byl silnější a ona se po mladém princi vrhla, aniž by věděla, jestli ho chce jenom postrašit, nebo rovnou vykuchat.

Loki byl svým výbuchem natolik omámen a překvapen, že se nestihl schovat, nestihl uhnout a ani se bránit. Byl sražen k zemi, málem vykřikl, a pak ho probraly z radostného opojení až dvě drsné ruce na krku.

„Nebudeme se přece uchylovat hned k násilí,“ vyhekl po pár dusných vteřinách, kdy se ho dívčiny ruce snažily zaškrtit. „Jako barbaři,“ dodal a zajíkl se, když mu hlava narazila do měkké země. Pak, když spatřil, že to u nevinného mlácení nezůstane a že mu hrozí zlomená čelist nebo nos, ze sebe vyhrkl proud potenciálně záchranných slov.

„Nemůžeš přece zneškodnit jediného člověka, který by ti byl schopen i ochoten pomoci, lady Sif! Jako bonus bys mohla připočítat i jistou diskrétnost, kterou můžeš chápat jako důkaz mé loajality či jako pravděpodobnější fakt, že mi stejně nikdo nevěří, ať už tvrdím cokoli!“ Žádná pěst mu na jeho vyznání neodpověděla, což byl vývoj událostí, ve který ani nedoufal a raději si oprašoval kouzla na srovnání přeraženého nosu.

„Tak schopen i ochoten pomoci?“ zeptala se Sif tichounce, její hlas najednou nebyl tak děsivý a silný, byl lehký jako vánek, a nebýt toho, že seděla na Lokiho břiše a pěst měla jen pár centimetrů od princova obličeje, skutečně by působila jako křehká květinka. „Budeš mi dávat lekce tance, nebudeš se smát, nikomu to neřekneš, naučíš mě to správně a uvěřitelně a nikdy to proti mně v budoucnu nepoužiješ,“ odříkala náhle, a když od Lokiho příliš dlouho nedostala uspokojivou odpověď, dodala: „Nebo se rozluč s očima, nosem i všemi zuby. Stejně se na to připravuju už od chvíle, co jsem tě potkala,“ zavrčela mu do tváře. Loki se zářivě usmál.

„Domluveno.“

 

*******

 

Postavili se proti sobě a oba by lhali, kdyby tvrdili, že je jim to příjemné. Síň byla prázdná a prostorná, byli v té části paláce, kde nebyly přípravy na ples ani minimálně znát. Po stranách stálo pár židlí, které i když byly srovnané, působily dojmem, že je někdo vyhodil.

„Nehleď tak na mě,“ zavrčela Sif a nadále hypnotizovala podlahu. Loki jen protočil panenky a udělal první krok. Doslova.

Přistoupil k ní a až s překvapivou jemností ji vzal za ruce. Pak svou ruku velice opatrně, jako by se bál, že ho bojovnice kousne (což nebylo vyloučeno), přesunul na její bok. Dotýkal se jí jen velice zlehka a decentně, aby to bylo oběma co nejméně trapné. Sif byla zkoprnělá samým úžasem a nebránila se.

„Základy?“ zeptal se Loki stručně. Rozhodl se, že svou výřečnost pohřbí co nejhlouběji a celé si to odbude rychle a bezbolestně a snad na to všechno bude v budoucnu vzpomínat jako na projev své laskavosti a ne jen strach z nemalého výprasku.

„Ani ty ne…“ přiznala Sif sklesle. Pak se ale podezřele zvesela usmála a dodala: „Vlastně jenom jeden.“ A dupla Lokimu na nohu. Princ se kousl do rtu, aby se ušetřil nedůstojného zaskučení, a křečovitě se na spolutanečnici usmál.

„Tak tenhle máš zvládnutý dokonale. Přejdeme k těm společensky přijatelnějším.“

Hodiny ubíhaly a Sif, sebevíc nerada a neochotně, musela přiznat, že by si Lokiho trpělivost přála mít. Byla nešikovnější, než by se od typické začátečnice dalo očekávat. Byla zvyklá na pohyb v těžkém brnění, na máchání zbraní, na souboje, kdy se cenila spíš těžkopádnost než mrštnost. Rychlost byla v boji známkou zbabělosti. Rychlý potřeboval být jedině ten, kdo utíkal. A bojovníci přece neutíkají.

S kapkou závisti sledovala Lokiho kroky, lehké a opatrné, přesto svým způsobem jisté a stabilní, a zatoužila být tou dívkou, kterou být měla, kterou chtěla mít její maminka doma. Loki, ačkoli ji jakožto muž vedl, měl svůj vlastní půvab, zvláštní křehkost, která v ní poprvé za celou dobu nevyvolala posměch a škodolibost, ale touhu chránit.

Neohrabaně se snažila jeho kroky napodobit a nevadilo jí, když se Loki občas pobaveně uchichtl. Tušila, že by se Thor zbláznil, kdyby zjistil, že jeho bratra za tak krátkou chvíli slyšela tolikrát se smát. Thor bral za svůj životní úděl dělat Lokimu jakýmkoli způsobem radost. Byl ochotný ze sebe dělat naprostého blbce, jen aby se jeho zachmuřený sourozenec usmál, a Sif mu to pokaždé vytmavila. Teď tu snahu chápala, snad by ji byla schopna i podpořit.

„Na konci se hrají ploužáky,“ řekla jednou večer, když jí Loki ukázal všechny základy i to, co ji pouze zajímalo, co se jí líbilo. Byl ochotný ji naučit více, než po něm jejich dohoda chtěla, skoro jako by ho to bavilo. Bylo pár dní před plesem, a Sif uměla tančit. Ne dokonale, ale uvěřitelně, dobře, a dokonce i s jistou mírou půvabu. Blízkost dvou těl jí vždycky přišla nepohodlná a nebezpečná, ale teď si na ni pomalu zvykala, Lokiho ruce už pro ni nebyly záhadným nebezpečím, byly to ruce, které ji vedly, a ona se jimi mohla řídit, aniž by se musela bát zrady.

Cítila se jako princezna, a přestože nikdy netančila s nikým jiným než právě s Lokim, těšila se na tanec s Thorem. Těšila se, až spolu půjdou na parket a začne hrát hudba. Kdesi v koutku mysli, někde hodně vzadu, ji bodal trn lítosti, když se jí vybavil pohled na mladšího prince. Věděla, že při každé slavnosti jen trpělivě sedí na svém místě po matčině boku a neosobně se usmívá, občas si upije z poháru a očima putuje po celém sále, jako by chtěl působit dojmem, že se zajímá, že se baví, a že kdyby ho někdo přistihl, jak dlouho zírá do prázdna, prokoukli by ho.

S tím náhle nabytým optimismem, s tou jistotou, kterou pocítila naposledy v bitvě, si slavnostně slíbila, že kdyby na plese v tomhle stavu Lokiho přistihla, klidně za ním přijde, a nedbajíc na řeči lidí a na tu neobvyklost, že by žena přišla za mužem, ho vyzve k tanci a všem ukáže, že i ten zamlklý princ něco umí, a umí to skvěle.

Laskavost za laskavost, řekla si, to jsou podmínky dobrého obchodu.

To nadšení, díky kterému se každé ráno budila s úsměvem a všechny matčiny výtky odbyla mávnutím ruky a ne potlačovanými slzami, nedávala nijak okatě najevo. Stále si udržovala tu lhostejnou masku, a Loki tak žil v domnění, že jí vlastně žádnou laskavost nedělá. Měnil průběh jednoho večera, myslel si. Sif si však byla jistá, že jí nevědomky mění celý dosavadní pohled na svět.

„Ploužáky se nemusíš učit,“ odpověděl jí ten večer, kdy měli zakončit všechny lekce, rozejít se a dělat, že se nikdy nic nestalo. „Hraje pomalá hudba a ty se prostě pohupuješ. To není tanec,“ zakončil debatu a unaveně si sedl na schody. Rozhodně by nebyla pravda, kdyby tvrdil, že ho ty protančené večery neunavují, zvlášť když ve dne musel předstírat, že se nic takového neděje, tudíž na něj nikdo nebral ohled: služky žadonily, aby jim ukázal nějaký trik, jak rychleji vyzdobit místnost, Thor – stále s oběma nohama - ho tahal po Asgardu a po lovech a otec ho posílal na tréninkové souboje, kde měl konečně dokázat, že je stejně silný jako jeho bratr.

Sif cítila lítost a nechtěla Lokiho zbytečně zatěžovat, ale protože věděla, že se od ní míra ignorance a bezohlednosti očekává, nedala nic najevo.

„Stejně bych si ho chtěla vyzkoušet,“ trvala na svém, přišla k němu a jedním pohybem Lokiho vytáhla na nohy. „Ber to jako závěrečnou zkoušku.“

„Vždyť na tom nejde nic zkazit,“ řekl jí na to princ, ale dal jí ruce kolem pasu.

„No právě,“ povzdychla si dramaticky.  

Vykročila jako první, pomalu a klidně, prsty na Lokiho ramenou jemně ukazovala směr, a on se jí přizpůsobil, sehráli se jako skutečný pár, a Sif si poprvé připadala, že je opravdu ta křehká květinka, že s Lokim nezmítá sem a tam, jako to mívala ve zvyku, kdykoli ji rozčílil. Že se chová jako skutečná žena, a přesto se necítí slabá a bezbranná.

Na rozloučenou si nic neřekli. Když oba skončili, odešla Sif zadními dveřmi a proklouzla ven do tmy, aby utekla zahradami zpátky domů. Loki se znovu posadil na schody, unavený, ale s úsměvem. Snažil se ho zadržet, když si připomněl, s kým to tančil a pod jakou pohrůžkou, ale protože si ani lhář nedovede lhát do kapsy, připustil si nakonec, že si večery užíval. Měl jak využít svou zálibu v tanci, a nikdo se mu nesmál, protože ten někdo, kdo by se mu původně mohl smát, tuhle jeho zálibu potřeboval, aby se ušetřil ostudy.

Jen si posteskl nad tím, že to všechno skončilo, a že mu to v budoucnu bude chybět. Nejspíš mu teď bude představa Sif v šatech a při ploužáku s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni kazit tu představu vzteklé Sif v brnění. Bude na tom muset ještě zapracovat, aby se jí i v dalších letech dovedl vysmívat stejně jako dřív, protože nepochyboval o tom, že jí to problém dělat nebude.

Myšlenky mu přerušily dva vzdálené hlasy z chodby. Jeden tichý, druhý mnohem hlasitější. Nebylo pochyb, kdo se k němu rozhodl v tuto noční hodinu přidat.

 „Lady Sif, nemůžu se dočkat, až spolu zazáříme na plese! Krásnou noc, dobré sny! Teda naopak… eh… jo. Dobrou.“

Pak vtrhlo blonďaté tornádo do místnosti a přiřítilo se až k Lokimu.

 „Jsem myslel, že se z toho vyvlíknu,“ zaskučel Thor a s přehnaným dojetím se skácel mladšímu bratrovi na rameno, čímž ho málem převážil. „Ona je tak nadšená, nemůžu si teď zlomit nohu, ani kdyby to byla opravdu nehoda. Urvala by mi hlavu, bratře, co mám dělat!“

Loki, kterého udržovala při smyslech jen vidina postele, nad bratrovým fňukáním jen otráveně mlaskl.

„Tak tam prostě půjdeš,“ odbyl ho. Thor k němu zvedl hlavu a Loki věděl, co řekne, ještě dřív, než to věděl sám Thor. Ty nebesky modré oči se rozšířily a až nechutně připomínaly dítě, nevinné a ztracené štěně, zkrátka všechno, co by neodmítl ani král pekel, a černovlasý princ věděl, že je ztracen.

„Ty určitě umíš tančit, bratře, mohl bys…“ začal Thor zvolna. Odmlčel se, aby podle Lokiho reakce zjistil, zda-li se trefil. Loki mlčel. Thor se zasmál samou radostí, s nově nabytým elánem vyskočil na nohy a s lišáckým úsměvem k bratrovi natáhnul ruku. „Loki," zvolal slavnostně. „Smím prosit?“


End file.
